Teenager at Heart
by gregs1gurl
Summary: [Ch2 up]A victim of a car crash walks, quite literally, into the lives of the CSI crew. Greg has to take care of her until she can get back to Canada. How does he handle a teenage girl? GregOC friendship, possibly romance
1. Crash

It was a typical Las Vegas summer day for the graveyard shift CSIs except for the fact that they were working during the day, of course. The crime had been committed during the night so they got the case, but they had to wait until daylight before they could finish processing the scene in the desert. The group was immersed in their work when they heard a faint cry for help coming from the left and behind them. They turned, almost as one, and saw a teenage girl staggering towards them. They didn't want to disturb the evidence but they needed to help the girl. Finally, Greg started running towards the girl. Nick and Catherine soon followed. Just as they got there, the girl collapsed. Greg checked to make sure she was still breathing and when he saw that she was, he sat back on his heels.

"Well, at least she's still alive but she looks pretty banged up. What should we do?" Greg asked with concern.

"We need to take her to the medical tent until she wakes up. Maybe then she can tell us what happened to her," Catherine replied, just as concerned.

Greg bent down and started to lift the limp body of the girl into his arms with her head against his left shoulder and her knees bent over his right arm.

"Hey, Greg! Do you need some muscle to help carry that girl?" Nick called jokingly.

"No, Nick, I'm fine. She isn't that heavy," Greg answered, slightly hurt. "Just 'cause you're an ex-jock and I'm a science nerd doesn't mean that I can't lift something. Jeez."

Greg started walking towards the medical tent with the girl in his arms. When he got to the tent, he placed her onto the bed. Soon after, Grissom, Sara, Warrick, Nick, and Catherine entered the medical tent. Grissom stood over the girl and noticed that there were some fibers in the massive cut on her forehead. Using some forceps, he pulled out the fibers. He studied them closely, then noticed something clutched in the girl's left hand. He carefully pulled it out and realized that it was a bandana.

"What do you think this is for?" Grissom asked no one in particular.

Greg piped up, "Well, it looks like she used the bandana to put pressure on the wound and stop the blood flow. That's probably what the fibers are from, too. Looks like she knew what she was doing."

"What happened to this poor girl? She has so many bruises on her arms. Do you think she was attacked?" Catherine wondered aloud.

"Maybe we should get back to the crime scene. We don't need any more wind destroying the evidence," Warrick suggested.

"Exactly what I was thinking. Only, we shouldn't leave her alone. Anybody willing to stay behind?" Grissom remarked.

"I guess I will. It's not like I was doing much anyways and I could always use some free time," Greg volunteered.

Everyone else went back outside to finish processing what was left of the crime scene while Greg pulled a chair up to the bed and started to read. After about five or ten minutes, the girl started to wake up. When she sat up, she automatically used her left arm as if she knew her right one was badly bruised. When she realized someone else was in the room she was startled for a moment, but then relaxed. Soon, tears started running down her face silently.

"You're up. Hey, what's wrong?" Greg asked her sympathetically.

After a few deep breaths, she replied, "There's been an accident. Me and my parents are on vacation in Vegas and we were out playing mini golf at that course outside the city. We were on our way back to the hotel when our van was sideswiped. The stupid truck was on the wrong side of the highway! How do you manage that when a boulevard divides the lanes of traffic? I think it was on purpose 'cause the truck kinda pushed the van over and kept going. And obviously, the truck was on the wrong side. Anyways, my dad lost control of the van and… and…"

She took a moment to compose her self and slow the tears before starting up again. "I'm really sorry about that. It's just hard to think of my parents. Wh-where was I? Oh, yeah. So my dad lost control of the vehicle and we spun and ran head first into a telephone pole. I hit my head on the seat in front of me and I was slammed into the side of the van. Once the van finally stopped moving, I went to see if my parents were okay. I looked at them and just knew. There was blood everywhere and they weren't moving or breathing. I grabbed a bandana out of the back and went to get help."

The girl finished her story and a fresh wave of silent tears coursed down her cheeks. Greg, who had been silent during her story, finally commented.

"Wow. That was really, um, descriptive andI'm really, really sorry about your parents."

"What canI say?" she replied with a small, sad shrug. "My dad used to work for the police; I know what you need to know."

"And let me get this straight. You walked here from the highway?"

She gave a tiny nod of conformation.

"That's like an hour's walk from here. No wonder you passed out. I think I had better get you to Grissom. He'll know what to do. I'm Greg Sanders, by the way."

"Thanks for staying with me, Greg. And my name's Kristen Brezinski."

She went to push herself off the bed but winced when she moved her right arm or put any pressure on it.

"Um, can you help me? I think I might have fractured my arm or something when I ran into the side of the van."

Greg went to her side and helped her up. He let her lean on him for support as he took her to see Grissom and the others.

"So who is Grissom anyways?"

"Gil Grissom is the supervisor of the graveyard CSIs. The rest of the team, including me, work for him."

"You're a CSI? That's so amazing! I think that would be so interesting." Soon the tears were drying up and Kristen's face filled with joy. "I really want to do something like that but I couldn't stand the dead bodies."

"Well you kinda get used to it. But you can do other things too. Hold on a sec. Hey Grissom! She's up!" Greg led Kristen to a rock that wasn't in the crime scene and went to talk to Grissom. From where Kristen was sitting, it looked like Greg was telling Grissom the entire story. Soon after, Grissom and Greg came back.

"From what Greg has told me, there was a car accident on the highway about an hour ago? Why hasn't anybody called it in yet?" Grissom asked with a frown.

"Other than the truck, there was no one else on that road and there probably hasn't been anyone since," Kristen replied with a shrug.

"Nick, you're coming with me. We're going to process that car accident," Grissom called to Nick. "Greg, you take Kristen back to the medical tent until we finish that van."

Greg and Kristen walked back to the tent and went inside. Greg sat back in the chair while Kristen sat back on the bed. Greg was staring off into space when Kristen spoke.

"You can go back to reading if you want. I don't mind." Greg sat up, slightly startled.

"Oh, um, thanks. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it doesn't matter. We both don't need to be bored."

Greg bent over to pick his book off the floor to resume reading. As he read, Kristen studied him. He was young, probably 25, or 26, with hair that changed very frequently. At the moment, it was about ear length, blond with flecks of his natural brown, and hanging low on his forehead almost obscuring his eyes. He was thin and pretty tall. Kristen couldn't help noticing that he was very good looking even though he was almost 10 years older than she was. A few seconds after Kristen looked away, Greg looked up.

"You sure you don't mind me reading?" he asked her.

"Well if I had something to read too it would be better but I'll be all right," she answered.

"Actually, I think I might have something."

He went over to his bag and searched through it for a bit. Finally, he pulled out _The DaVinci Code_. He walked over and handed it to her.

"I hope that this book is okay. You may not like it but it's one of my favourite books."

"Are you kidding? I love this book! It's one of my favourites, too."

Greg raised an eyebrow in surprise then shrugged. He looked over at her arm and realized that he hadn't put it into a sling yet.

"Hey, Kristen, maybe I should put up your arm before you start reading."

"Oh right! Thanks, Greg."

He went over to the bag with the medical supplies and pulled out some bandages and a sling. He sat beside her on the bed and started wrapping the bandages around her arm until her whole forearm was covered. After he checked the tightness of the bandages, he put her arm in the sling.

"Well, this is definitely going to get some getting used to. I mean I am left-handed so it won't be that bad, but I still use my right hand for stuff."

"You're lucky that it's not your good arm. When I was younger, I sprained my left arm and I couldn't do anything for a week. It was pretty bad."

"You're left-handed too? Cool."

They went back to reading but after about fifteen minutes, Greg's cell phone started ringing. Kristen looked up as Greg answered his phone.

"Hey, Grissom what's up?" he asked.

"We finished processing the scene. I need you to ask Kristen if she has anyone to stay with while we continue the investigation," said Grissom's voice on the other end.

"'Kay. Kristen, do you have anyone to stay with down here?" he asked.

"No, all my relatives live in Canada with me."

Greg went back to the phone in his hand.

"Grissom, all her relatives live in Canada."

"Hmmm, well, I guess she'll have to stay with one of us until we can find out who killed her parents. Do you have anyone in mind, Greg?"

"Ummm, she can stay with me if she wants."

"Can I trust you, Greg?" Grissom asked sharply.

"Of course you can! I'm not some pervert or something," Greg exclaimed in indignation.

Kristen looked up in shock at what Greg had just said. She wondered what the heck Grissom and he were talking about. On second thought, she didn't want to know. Greg talked a little longer with Grissom and then hung up.

"Since you don't have anywhere to stay, Grissom and I thought that you could stay with me. Is that all right with you?" Greg said shyly.

Kristen sat there, stunned. So that was what Greg had been talking about. Grissom hadn't been sure if he could trust Greg with a teenage girl in his house.

Kristen didn't know what to do. Greg was a complete stranger to her and she had just met him this morning. On the other hand, he had stayed with her and he really was a sweetheart. She bit her lip as she thought and Greg was about to say something when she interrupted him.

"Yeah, I guess that would be all right. We have to get my stuff from the hotel though," she said a little nervously.

"Definitely. We can go now if you want," Greg said, relieved.

"Sure, that'd be great. I don't have anything packed, though, so you might have to wait a bit. Sorry."

"That's okay. Do you need help walking again?"

"No, I got it. Thanks for asking, though." Kristen handed the book back to Greg and he put it back in his bag along with his other book. She got up off the bed and followed Greg to the black CSI Tahoe. She climbed into the passenger side as he walked around the back to the driver's side. He climbed in, put on his seatbelt, and started the car. They got onto the highway in about five minutes.

"So, what hotel are you at?" Greg asked after a few minutes.

"MGM Grand. We were on the second floor in room 212," Kristen replied.

They sat in silence for a while before Greg attempted to make conversation.

"So, um, what grade are you going into in the fall? Wait. Let me guess. Eleven, right?"

Kristen looked away from the window towards him in surprise. Her expression was a mixture of surprise, wonder, and a little bit of happiness.

"How'd you know?"

"You just strike me as someone who's going into grade eleven."

"Um, 'kay. I'll just pretend that makes sense." Kristen smirked at him a little, which was unusually out of character for her.

Greg gave her an odd little glare and asked her another question.

"What classes are you taking next year?"

"Well, if you really care, Chem. 20, Chem. 30, Bio. 20, English 20 Advanced, Christian Ethics 20, Creative Writing 20, Psychology 20, Media Studies 20, Math A 30, and Math B 30," she answered, slightly embarrassed and confused as to why he would care.

"Oh, Lord. Those are some pretty hard classes you're taking." Greg was surprised that a teenage girl was interested in anything other than boys and gossip.

"Well, I'm still not sure what I wanna do when I graduate so this way I'll have lots of doors open."

"Cool. I'll bet you're smart enough to do whatever you want." Greg didn't really understand it but he really felt like complimenting this girl.

Kristen gave him a slightly shy and uncomfortable smile before going back to staring out the window.

They stayed silent for a good part of ten minutes before Greg piped up again.

"Do you mind if I put some music on?" he asked quietly.

"Depends on what it is. What do you have in mind?"

"Nothing specific. You can look at my cds if you want. They're in the glove compartment."

Kristen opened the glove compartment and pulled out a cd wallet. She started flipping through the pages, noting each cd. In the first flap was_ Good Charlotte_ by Good Charlotte followed by _The Young and Hopeless_ and _The Chronicles of Life and Death _by Good Charlotte. Next to those were _American Idiot_ and a number of other Green Day cds. He also had a number of other punk rock groups and a few Marilyn Manson cds. Kristen pulled out the _American Idiot_ cd and closed the cd wallet. Greg looked over when he heard the zipper, took the cd from her hands, and popped it into the cd player. As the music was playing, Greg sang along silently under his breath and Kristen mouthed the words while still looking out the window. Soon, Greg couldn't contain himself and he burst out singing. Kristen looked over at him, startled, but soon got a big grin on her face. He looked really cute getting all into the song like that. Greg's enthusiasm built her confidence and she started singing along a little bit louder. While she sang, she kept giving Greg furtive sidelong glances, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"What?" Greg asked all of a sudden.

"What, what?" Kristen countered.

"You keep looking at me."

"Oh, Lord," Kristen mumbled while her face turned beet red, "I…um…I… Oh, Lord."

She covered her face with her good hand as she tried to contain her embarrassment. She took a few deep breaths to calm down, and then tried to muster up a good explanation.

"I…um…okay, sorry," she took a deep breath and continued, "It's just that I, um, really like your hair and…yeah."

Greg's face broke into smile that completely puzzled Kristen. She continued to give him a weird look until he elaborated.

"No one _ever_ compliments my hair! They all think it's too weird, too crazy, or too teenagerish. Finally, someone appreciates all the hard work that goes into my hair!"

Kristen tried to suppress an outburst of laughter and the result was her body shaking in silent laughter. She finally contained herself enough to apologize.

"I'm really, really sorry. I've just never heard anyone say that their hair is hard work. Well, except for teenage guys who put a lot of gel in it. On second thought, that's probably why it's funny."

"Oh, so, what? I remind you of a teenager? Gee, thanks," Greg remarked sarcastically.

"No, no! That's not a bad thing! It makes you more…never mind. I'll just stop embarrassing myself now."

"Oh, well now you have to tell me!" Greg insisted.

"Nope, na-uhh, not gonna happen." Kristen shook her head for emphasis.

"Come on! Please!" Greg whined.

"No! I don't want to embarrass myself anymore. Let's just finish listening to the cd," she stated firmly.

"Fine! Humph!"

Greg decided that the best way to get her to talk was to act childish, so he put on a pouty face and concentrated on driving. Kristen tried her hardest to ignore him and listen to the music but there was something adorable in the way he pouted. After a few minutes, he noticed that she was looking at him again. This time he chose to ignore it but started up the conversation again. He was bored and, besides, he was tired of looking pouty.

"So, why were you guys in Vegas?"

"Well, it was mostly 'cause my parents wanted to go on vacation. The main reason I came was that there's a GC concert on Friday. And now I probably can't go." Kristen's expression grew cloudy as she thought about the missed opportunity. She looked so forlorn that Greg had to say something.

"Um, I have a ticket for that concert too so if you're still in Vegas on Friday then I can take you," Greg remarked shyly.

"Really? That would be so amazing! Thank you so much!"

Kristen's expression filled with joy at the realization that she could still go to the concert. Greg was really happy with himself as well. He had brightened the worst day of her life just by making his willingness to help known. The rest of the ride passed in silence as they listened to Green Day and thought about the great time they'd have at the concert.


	2. Marilyn Manson and the Messy Apartment

Grissom got off the phone with Greg and walked back to Nick. He had an odd expression on his face that Nick couldn't help but ask about.

"What's up, Griss? Why the funny look?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about Nick."

"Yes you do. Was that Greg you were talking to?"

Grissom replied with a sigh, "Yes, it was. How could you tell?"

"You have a tendency to get weird looks on your face after you talk to Greg and right now, you have that 'should I trust Greg?' look," Nick replied with a shrug.

"I have a 'should I trust Greg?' look?" Grissom asked with concern. "Dear Lord, the boy's getting to me."

"So?" Nick pressed. "What was that about?"

"I told Greg that we were done the scene and I asked him if Kristen has anyone to stay with while we continue this investigation. When he said no, I asked him if he knew if any of the CSIs could take her in and he volunteered himself."

"Ah. Now I understand the look," Nick said with realization.

Nick and Grissom put their kits in the trunk of the Tahoe and continued their conversation as Nick drove them back to the lab. When they arrived, Catherine, Warrick, and Sara were still gone. They went their separate ways, Nick to Trace and Grissom to his office, and waited until the others arrived.

Soon the others returned with evidence from the desert scene. Sara found Nick in Trace, Warrick went to the break room, and Catherine found Grissom in his office.

"So, I saw Greg leave with that girl. Is she gonna be okay?" Catherine asked while standing in Grissom's doorway.

"It appears that she has a fractured arm but the doctors will fix that soon enough. All her injuries appear to have been sustained in the car crash so they should heal quickly."

Relief flooded Catherine's face when she heard the news. She had just turned to leave when Grissom spoke.

"Greg's taking her in."

"Excuse me?" Catherine asked, wheeling back around.

"I needed someone to watch her while we continue the investigation and he volunteered himself."

Grissom was looking at the papers on his desk as if they were the most exciting things in the world. Catherine walked over to his desk; put her hands on the papers he was staring at and leaned in close to his face.

"You're letting _Greg _take care of a sixteen-year-old girl?" Catherine asked with as much venom in her voice as she could muster.

"He promised me that I could trust him and he got very defensive when I questioned him," Grissom replied with a slight edge to his voice.

"Well, I don't know if we should trust him. He's still a teenage boy at heart…and in the way he acts. Griss, you have to promise me that at the first sign of trouble you bring her over to my house. She can stay with Lindsey and me."

Catherine continued to stare down Grissom until he nodded his head in agreement. Catherine then turned on her heel and walked to the break room to have a coffee. She poured herself a cup and gave Warrick a small smile. When she was done, she went to collect the evidence from the desert murder to start processing it.

Meanwhile, Nick had told Sara about Grissom's phone conversation. To say the least, Sara was almost more shocked than Catherine was. She knew first hand how Greg flirted with all the females in the lab and she could easily imagine him hitting on a teenage girl. She tried to give him a little credit, though. Maybe he would realize that he was likely ten years older than she was and would refrain from acting like a teenage boy. On the other hand, Greg repeatedly acted childish for his age, which wasn't even that old. Finally getting over the initial shock, she went to find Catherine to help her with the other evidence.

* * *

Greg and Kristen arrived at the MGM Grand hotel and went up to her room. Greg stood in the doorway as she hauled her suitcase onto the bed to start packing. She had some trouble opening the drawers but she managed pretty well. As she packed, Greg finally had a good look at her. She was wearing a white tank top with green and orange straps and trim, dark blue jeans with a matching belt, and a green wristband that had a large red star on her left wrist. She had light brown hair that was longer than shoulder length, large blue-green eyes, and a shy smile. As Greg had guessed correctly, she was 16 and going into grade eleven. She was tall for her age and had long legs that looked even longer in her jeans. She was very thin but not disgustingly so. Greg took all these things in and decided that she could be a model if she wanted to be. He then realized that that was what he liked about her. He had a thing for models. After a few more minutes, she was finished packing and ready to go.

"Do you need help carrying your suitcase?" Greg asked, eyeing her big suitcase.

"Nope, it's got wheels," Kristen replied with a smile.She grabbed a backpack off the bed, threw it over her shoulder, grabbed the handle of the suitcase, and walked over to where Greg was standing.

"You got everything?"

"Yup. So, um, are we going straight to your house now?" Kristen asked nervously.

"Yeah, we can drop your stuff off and I can show you around but I have to go back into work after."

"Can I go back in with you?" she asked, scared of being by her self after the accident.

"I'm not sure." Greg answered, aware of her fear. "I could ask Grissom if you can come in. Hold on a sec."

Greg pulled out his cell phone as they walked toward the Tahoe. He dialled Grissom's number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" Grissom answered.

"Hey, Griss, it's Greg. Um, can Kristen come into work with me? She doesn't want to stay at my place alone."

"Hmmm, I guess so, Greg, but make sure you work as hard as you normally do. We can't afford you messing up."

"Don't worry; I'll work as hard as usual."

Greg hung up his phone and took out the car keys. He put Kristen's stuff in the back of the Tahoe and got into the driver's seat. Once they had started driving, Greg told Kristen that she could come into work with him. She acknowledged him with a smile and a faint "Thanks" before returning to her usual position of staring out the side window. In the background, she could hear Greg singing along to the radio but he sounded very far away. Her mind had returned to the horrible accident that had occurred only a few hours previous. She couldn't believe that her parents were dead; that everything had not simply been a terribly horrific nightmare. Silent tears began running down her face unbidden. She continued to think about her parents, allowing the tears to fall. What was she going to do? She was only sixteen and had no older siblings with which to stay. She didn't know how she was going to tell her friends or what she was going to do about school. All of these seemly unanswerable questions flooded her brain adding to her pain. To distance herself from these thoughts she tried to think of Greg. To Kristen he seemed the type who was completely mystified by teenage girls. She didn't want to make things more uncomfortable for him than they already were so she decided that she wasn't going burden him with her problems. With that settled, she become more aware of her surroundings. She noticed that they were passing by a neighbourhood of apartments and soon realized that they were probably nearing Greg's place. She quickly wiped her eyes and tried to look as if nothing was wrong.

"Well, we're here. I'll go grab your stuff."

They had pulled up in front of a fairly nice apartment complex with a pool to the right of it. Greg's apartment building was the most well kept compared to the surrounding buildings. Greg handed Kristen her bags and walked to the front door and unlocked it. The lobby was small but pleasant with a smattering of plants and a couple benches to sit on. They walked over to the elevator and when they entered, Greg hit the number six button.

"Just as a warning: my apartment is kind of a mess," Greg mentioned guiltily.Kristen gave a short laugh.

"Don't worry. My room is always a mess. I'm used to it," she assured him.

"Well if you're sure…"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Really, it's okay."

"Alright," he responded but he was still unsure.

When they got off the elevator, Greg led the way to his door and unlocked it. He went in first because the entrance way was small. Once his shoes were off Kristen brought in her luggage and took off her shoes.

"I guess I'll give you a tour, then? Well, this is obviously the living room, this is the kitchen, the spare room -you'll be staying there, my room, the bathroom, and the cold room. I'll give you a couple minutes to get everything settled and then we gotta go." With that, he left her standing in the doorway to her temporary room.

The room had a carpet that looked rarely walked on, a single bed with sheets and pillows already on it, a bedside table with a clock, and a small colour TV. But Greg had been right; the whole apartment, aside from this room, was an absolute mess. Kristen actually didn't mind. It made her feel more at home than a clean house would have. She dumped her bag and suitcase onto the bed and went back to the living room. Greg was waiting for her while eating an apple.

"Want one?" he asked, indicating the apple.

"Uh, sure. I haven't eaten in a bit. Thanks."

"No problem. We have to leave now but you can take that into the Tahoe with you. Just don't tell Grissom." Greg winked and gave her a goofy smile before ushering her out of the apartment.

* * *

Back at the lab, all of the graveyard shift CSIs and all of the lab techs now knew that Greg was taking care of the girl from the desert. All of the CSIs were worried about what Greg was going to do and if he could handle the responsibility. They all hoped that he wouldn't go and do something stupid but they weren't too optimistic. Sara and Catherine were discussing whether or not he was going to flirt or some other such thing. Sara was convinced that Greg was going to because he acted just like a teenager and had this irresistible urge to flirt with the opposite sex. Catherine wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt but she, too, was expecting the worst; that's why she had made Grissom promise to send the girl to her house if something went wrong. Nick and Warrick were talking about how Greg could get out of hand and they were slightly disturbed that he might try something with a teenager. All in all, the lab was very tense while they waited for Greg to get back.

The opening of the break room door startled them and they all turned to see who it was.

"Hey guys. Miss me?" Greg asked with a smile.

"Oh, yes, of course," Sara replied sarcastically.

"No need to get touchy. I brought Kristen back with me."

"Who's...? Never mind. Hey, Kristen," Nick said.

Kristen waved shyly from beside Greg. She wasn't entirely comfortable with the others yet but she knew they'd be okay enough.

"Hi, Kristen. I'm Catherine Willows. This is Sara Sidle, Nick Stokes, and Warrick Brown."

"Why are you guys all in here? Isn't there stuff to do?" Greg asked.

"Grissom told us to wait for you. Who knows why," Nick remarked.

"Thanks Nick," Greg said sarcastically.

"Greg, you and Kristen can go process the knife for DNA. Oh, and Greg, it's Mia's night off so Grissom says you have to work the DNA on this case," Catherine instructed them.

Greg and Kristen went to the evidence lockers and grabbed the bag that held the knife. They went to one of the layout rooms and pulled out the knife. Greg grabbed a bottle of luminol and sprayed it along the length of the knife until the edge of the blade fluoresced. Greg then swabbed the blood and put the swab away. He then turned the weapon around and saw a speck of blood on the handle. He swabbed that blood too then put the knife away. Kristen was bursting to ask Greg a question and finally spoke.

"Greg, what are you doing?"

"Oh, right, sorry. I sprayed the knife with luminol which causes blood to glow then I swabbed the blood so I can take it to DNA," he explained.

"And why would there be blood on the handle?" she wondered.

"It's usually because the killer cut him- or herself while stabbing the victim. Anything else?"

"Yeah, how do you know how to do DNA typing?"

"I used to be the DNA lab tech before I became a CSI. Now let's go process this blood."

Greg led her out of the layout room and to the DNA lab.

"This is probably gonna take a bit so we might be here a while."

"Are you going to do PCR or RFLP?"

"Whoa, what? How d'you know what the processes are?" Greg asked Kristen confusedly.

She shrugged and replied, "I read too much. I think DNA typing is interesting."

"O…kay. Anyways, I'll probably do PCR because it's faster and more accurate. Oh! I see Mia left the cd player here. Now it's time to remind everyone of what it was like when I still worked in the lab." Greg grinned evilly and turned the volume way up on the stereo.

Greg blasted a Marilyn Manson cd while Kristen looked at the break room with concern. Grissom soon left the break room with a weird expression on his face.

"Uh oh."

"Uh oh what?" Greg asked.

"Uh oh that," replied Kristen as she pointed at the oncoming Grissom.

"Greg, what on earth are you doing?" Grissom demanded.

"Well, I have to work in the lab for most of this case so I thought I might as well be at home while doing it," Greg explained simply.

Grissom rubbed his temples in exasperation. He knew he should've taken the cd player when he had had the chance.

"Fine, but only for today."

Grissom walked away looking very annoyed. Greg got a silly grin on his face and turned down the stereo a bit.

"That's the reaction I was looking for. Grissom's so predictable."

"Do you do that often?"

"Do what often?"

"Annoy him."

"Yeah, it's fun. But I stop when he gets really ticked off."

"Greg, you really are an interesting person."

"Thank you muchly."

Kristen laughed, "Muchly? Wow. You really are interesting."

"I try. Being different is what I live for."

A/N: Hey, people! Right now, I really need your help. If anyone has any ideas as to what should happen could you please e-mail me or something? Thanks!


End file.
